Irrevocably Mine
by tkervvv
Summary: The team is out searching for any lost half-bloods, when they run into two powerful teens. Will Olivea and Ryan be able to overcome the obstacles they have been given? NEW/EDITED VERSION! Beginning is mostly the same, towards middle it is different! Read and Review!
1. The Truth, Olivea

**So many of you seemed to love this old story, seeing as I never finished it, I'm going to alter and fix the storyline of the fic and make it hopefully a million times better. Tell me what you think! (I own nothing but the plot.)**

Chapter One: The Truth (Olivea's P.O.V.)

I was walking home with my friends, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, from our private school, which were fortunate enough to have a school bus for; it wasn't like any of those other private schools that you have to stay at year round, you actually got to go home EVERY day, and as it goes for most families, some parents couldn't pick up their children. Then, they started talking in whispers. Shocker!

_Not a surprise, _I thought. _They are stuck on each other. Example: Velcro. Perfect example. Why don't they just go out already or admit it? They have every single class together; they share their lockers; eat lunch together; and pass notes every class! My gosh!_

I kept thinking to myself, but then I realized something important. They started taking quick glances at me as they were whispering. Stupid, annoying, hyper-critical lovebirds. That's all they were.

Percy and Annabeth slowed so I was in front, and they were in the behind me. That was unusual. Usually, they stayed close to me, as if I needed protecting. I didn't, though, if you were wondering. I'm capable of taking care of myself.

Our houses were right ahead of us. My house on one side of the street, and theirs were right next to each other on the other side of Chervil Woods Lane.

I tried to ignore the constant glances at me and the continuous, agitating whispers. But now, they made it impossible to avoid their voices, they were talking just above a whisper, just enough to where I could hear.

"Do you think we should take her to…?" Percy said.

"No, no, no. Not yet, Percy. She's still oblivious to the fact…" Annabeth replied quickly.

"Do you have a clue who her…?"

"No. What about you?" Annabeth asked, yet stated.

"Not a clue. So, why can't we take her, again?"

"She needs to have a…"

Have you ever heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'? Or read 'Pandora's Box'? Well, here's what I did: I got nosy. Why were they talking about me, and behind my back? Literally. _Behind my back. _So, I spoke up. "Have what? What do I need to have? Where the heck do you want to take me? _Why are you even talking about me?_"

I looked at them, their faces were shocked, but Percy recovered first.

"Who do you live with? Your mom or your dad?" Percy asked.

"Neither," I said. My mom and dad was a sore subject for me and my family that much I knew. But I felt I could trust them, so I started, "I live with my grandmother, my…"

"Percy!" Annabeth whispered urgently and pointed, interrupting me mid-sentence.

He looked in the direction her finger led to. "Oh great. Monster." He murmured sarcastically.

"Monster? Percy, don't be absurd. There's no such thing…" Then, I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh my gosh. What is that?" I said, staring at a transparent… thing, holding the leashes of what looked like two very angry Rottweilers, though, it wasn't as if they were Rottweilers, you could tell the difference. There was something about their eyes…

"Oh, that? No worries, that's nothing but a spirit from the underworld, holding the leashes of two very dangerous hellhounds." Percy said in a mocking voice.

"Will he ever forgive you?" Annabeth stated.

"Lord Hades? Ha! The King of the Dead, Annabeth, is not one to forgive or forget easily. Even if you did save the world a few times."

Now, I was fed up. "Excuse me, but Hades – IS A MYTH!" I declared.

"Welcome to the truth, Olivea. Those '_myths'_ are real. And we are now faced with two," Percy said unbelievably calm. My mouth gaped open and I couldn't seem to find the words to make this better. I finally understood my father's sudden disappearance. "Annabeth, which procedure?" he asked taking out his pen. Annabeth took out her Yankees cap and put her right hand in hoodie pocket and tensed, along with a look of vehemence when something either went wrong or something strange that only I, Percy, and she noticed.

"Plan 314," Annabeth said with a cunning and devilish grin. "I made that one. You remember that?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I like that one."

I looked at Percy; he smiled and then frowned, questioning me with his eyes. What did he see, that disturbed him so? He looked away and uncapped his pen, full focus on the… What did he say? I think it was hellhounds. But his pen? That was a surprise. What? Is he going to write on their faces? Poke their eyes out? It was a second before I saw him uncap it and turn into a sword! I looked over at Annabeth to see what her cap did, but she wasn't there. I turned my attention back at Percy, the spirit, and the two hellhounds.

The spirit let go of the leashes and vanished, sulfur lingering in the air. The hellhounds focused on Percy, not even giving me a second glance. My senses heightened and I noticed everything – from Percy stiffening, to the ways the hellhounds moved. They were coming closer, making me quiver with excitement and suspense. Their growl made the earth rumble and their bared teeth glistened in the sun. They watched Percy threateningly.

Out of nowhere one of them leapt at Percy. Percy slashed at it, turned, did a somersault and was back up again.

The hellhound shook off the blow to its dignity; being hit with the flat of a blade and being tossed away like garbage would make anyone angry.

Then the other hellhound howled and turned to dust in the wind. The other one looked quickly at its lost companion before it disintegrated completely. Bad choice. Percy stabbed the hellhound through the heart at the only open chance. It also turned to dust, rolling away in the wind, like leaves on this autumn day. Annabeth was suddenly there, her Yankee's cap, and a dagger in hand. It wasn't gold, it looked like copper and bronze mixture.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, smiled, and high-fived each other. Then, they turned their attention to a wide-eyed, astounded me.

"I think we should explain, Percy." Annabeth said; her head turned towards Percy, but her eyes still focused on me.

"Um, Livey? Livey?" Percy said waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality.

"You just… just…" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Olivea, would you like to come to my house and talk about what just happened?" Annabeth asked slowly, probably to make sure I understood what she was saying through this shocked state. I just nodded and they each took one of my arms and led me to her house.

When we got in, I sat on the couch while Annabeth and Percy sat on the chairs facing the couch. A fire blazed in the fireplace behind them.

"Livey. Do you know who your parents are?" Percy asked. I just lied back on the couch, suddenly feeling nauseated and very feverish. I suddenly felt sorry for the poor old women, who dealt with menopause daily.

"Percy, go get her an ice-pack for her head. You know where everything is." Annabeth ordered, she was usually a bossy girl. But she had this power over everyone. It was like she knew all the secrets of the world, like she knew everything the world had to offer.

Percy got up and went to the kitchen, Annabeth watched and looked at Percy over her shoulder. He came back in the room in a matter of minutes. He started to hand her the owl ice-pack when she shook her head and gestured to me.

He came back in the room an knelt down at the side of the couch I was lying on. My face was only inches away from his as he placed the ice-pack on my forehead, he smiled down at me. He was handsome; I couldn't blame Annabeth for liking him.

Percy smoothed away the hair from my face, got up, and sat back down in chair next to Annabeth. She looked at him with a small flare of jealousy in her eyes. He only shrugged.

"Olivea, what is your full name?" Annabeth questioned.

"No, that doesn't matter nearly as much as where her parents are," Percy stated looking at Annabeth apologetically.

"My mother is dead from child-birth and my dad disappeared a few days after I was born. I live with my grandmother." I sat up on the couch and suddenly felt dizzy again. Annabeth came to my side this time and urged me to lie back down.

"Is your grandmother your mother or father's mother?" Annabeth said.

"Mother. My father and his family disappeared just like that," I snapped for the full effect.

"How old were your parents when they had you?"

"I guess, really young. Maybe late teens, early twenties? My grandmother won't tell me anything. She disapproves of my father. She calls him something I won't repeat."

Percy nodded and looked at Annabeth, "Apollo?"

"No, she doesn't have his golden appearances."

"Or write bad haikus." Percy said and looked out of the window behind me on the left.

It was true. I had dark brown hair, and I was pale during the winter, yet tan in the summer. I also had strange eyes. My eyes changed, from gray to blue to green, then back to blue and then gray again, and not just in different seasons, every day, sometimes, by the _hour._

"Maybe Ares?" He asked lamentably.

She shook her head in disagreement, "Definitely not. No signs of bloodlust."

"She can't be one of Hermes. She doesn't steal and she isn't like _him_. Let's just take her to camp, Annabeth. Now."

"Excuse me, but what are you? Better yet, what am I?" I asked, uncertain if I still wanted the truth or an answer at all.

"We and many others, are half-bloods." Percy said.

"What the heck is a half-blood?" I asked.

"A demi-god. Half human. Half god or goddess."

My mouth dropped open.

**Author's**__**note:**** So how'd you like the revision? Just review and I'll be happy! Please Don't: Show mercy. Please: Criticize. Tell me how I can do better. Much appreciated! Thanks! tkervvv! And also: Livey is pronounced – (live-E) Remember! REVIEWS! I love them!**


	2. Clueless, Olivea

**Author's Note:****I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on.**

Chapter Two: Clueless (Olivea's P.O.V.)

I looked at them. Everything made sense now. But I was still clueless about a lot of things.

"Who are your parents?" I asked suddenly curious.

Percy looked at Annabeth who shrugged and motioned towards me. So he said, "Well, my mom is Sally Jackson. But my dad is Poseidon." I didn't attempt to reply, I knew very well who Poseidon was. "I'm the son of the Sea-."

"I know who Poseidon is. Sea god, also named Neptune for the Romans, creator of the horse, makes hurricanes and earthquakes. Has the trident. Made-out with Medusa in–."

"My mother's temple." Annabeth finished. "My mom is Athena, my father is Frederick Chase. I know, it sometimes is awkward that Percy and I are best friends and our parents are rivals. Or used to be."

"Oh, well, actually, Poseidon and Athena are my favorite god and goddess! Well, that is, they used to be. I guess once I find out who my parent is, and then they'll be my favorite." I said.

"Livey." Annabeth said.

"Yeah," I confirmed I was still here with them.

"I need you to tell me your middle name. Actually I need your whole name. Usually, the parent gives their child a middle name that has to do with their heritage. Like mine, which is, Annabeth SOPHIA Chase. Sophia means wisdom, so she gave me that as a clue. Or like with Percy. His name is: PERSEUS NEREUS Jackson. With him it's both his first and middle name."

"How is it both? Perseus was a son of Zeus."

Percy grinned, "I re-killed Medusa. It was foretold."

"Okayyyy. So, you want my full name?" I asked cautiously.

"If you don't mind," Percy said and leaned back, finally starting to relax.

"Okay. But please, don't make fun of me. It's kind of strange." They nodded as if it were normal. "Olivea Pleione Carey."

Annabeth and Percy suddenly gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" I surely hoped that it wasn't anything bad.

"Do you know who Pleione is, Livey?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. She was an Oceanid nymph that married Atlas and gave birth to the Hyades, Hyas, and Pleiades, right?" They looked at me curiously, like I shouldn't know any of this. "I liked mythology when we studied it in Literature and History. I did pretty well on those tests. Even though I struggled through the dyslexia and ADHD the whole time..."

She nodded. "That's normal, our senses are wired to Greek and the ADHD is a counterfeit, we have stronger senses than others and we can't stay still because of the battle reflexes that come naturally. But, that's not the point. Percy, do you think she could be back?"

"Um, you guys," They looked back over at me. "My dad is the god person, thing, or whatever it's called."

"How do you know that?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"First, I have pictures of my mom and none of my dad; second, I know where my mother's grave is and I don't know where my father or his family is located, dead or alive." I stated.

"Is there any way you could show us a picture?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, let's go to my house."

"Okay," they said in unison.

They helped me up from my chair even though I had already regained my balance back.

We walked across the street, but my caution was up after our earlier incident. I wasn't about to let the only people I can trust get hurt or die. That wouldn't be too good.

I walked into the house and threw my back-pack in the open, regular spot next to the door in front of the stairs leading to the bedrooms. I went into the living room and got a box out from the TV set case cabinets. I opened the box.

"My grandmother doesn't know I made this." I pulled out the photo portfolio and opened it up to a certain page. It was my mom, at age 19, sitting in a chair with her arms around her knees in a white sweater/blouse and jeans. You could tell it was the middle of winter.

"This is your mom? She looks like she's 17 or something." Percy said.

"She was actually 19 in that picture, but close." I said.

"She's very beautiful. You got her curly hair and green eyes, I see." Annabeth said looking at the picture and then at me in comparison.

"No. Well, the curly hair part, yes. But the green eyes, no," they looked at me, Percy pointed to the eyes in the picture. "Mine change too often to be hers. My dad had the multicolor eyes. Or at least, that's what Grammy says."

"Do you mind if we look through this?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I made this so I could get to know my mom; all the pictures in there are of her."

Suddenly, my cell-phone rang. Percy's head shot up from looking at the page. "You have a cell-phone?!" Percy exclaimed. "Your grandmother is an idiot! No offense, but no wonder we've had so many monsters this year in Maine! Because of… that!" Percy pointed at the phone in my hand, still ringing.

"My _Sidekick_? How does it attract monsters?"

"Monsters are smarter than you think, Olivea! They have found ways to track to half-bloods before, but when the cell-phone came out and they had even more of an advantage!" Percy said, the phone continued to ring. "Just pick it up. But put it on speaker-phone." I pressed the "talk" button and then "speaker phone" button.

"Hello?" I welcomed.

"Hello, Olivea," a smooth, masculine voice said.

I looked at Percy, his jaw had tightened, and his stature was stiff. He stared at Annabeth who looked back and forth, from me to him.

She mouthed: _Adam?_ Percy just nodded.

"Olivea, are you still there?" Adam said.

Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still here." I said back.

Annabeth got out a pen and paper pad on which she wrote: _'Who is this? Why are you calling?'_

"Uh, who is this? Why are you calling?" I repeated from the paper in a normal freaked out tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me my manners." Percy mouthed his words in a mocking manner. "I am Adam. And I am calling for you. I was wondering–."

Annabeth quickly wrote: _'How do I know you?'_

"How do I know you?"

"You don't, but you will."

"Is that so?" I said. Percy and Annabeth shook their heads and waved their arms frantically.

"Yes. Olivea, would you like know who and where your parents are?"

Percy was apparently fed up. He took the phone and said into it, "What do you think, Adam?"

"Percy! I should've known–!" Adam cried out in frustration. But Percy was faster, he was out the door in my yard before the sentence was finished.

I only have one question.

Why'd you have to throw my phone against the concrete?

"What are you thinking Percy?! That phone was worth–" I started to yell at him.

"Nothing," he said in a fierce tone. "Nothing but trouble and an impending death."

I looked at him, bewildered. "Could it really cause… d-death?" I stuttered. That wasn't a good word at all.

"Anything can cause death when you're a half-blood, Olivea. Anything." Percy said softly.

Annabeth went over to Percy and touched him on the shoulder softly. He turned around from her, his hand on his forehead. She turned him around to face her; she put both hands on either side of his arms. When he wouldn't look up at her, she lifted her hand to his chin and their eyes met.

"You've experienced a lot of death, but you've also experienced a lot of happiness. You've saved the world countless times. We both know death can be conquered. From experience."

"I know," he mumbled. Then he hugged her. I watched as they rocked back and forth; tears going down both of their cheeks. They stayed close together for minutes, but what must have felt like hours to them.

They finally let go of each other. She held him at arm length and then wiped a tear from his eye. She gave him a quick, brief hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Just don't blow up on her any more, Seaweed Brain." _Huh, strange nick-name,_I thought.

"She's still clueless." Annabeth said and looked at me. Even Percy with his tearful green eyes looked over at me.

How right she was about my cluelessness at this moment. How right, indeed.

**Author's quick and brief note:****So of course, I want you to review again! Please remember the "Do's and Don'ts" from the previous chapter. Again! I will try my best to get my third chapter uploaded! I'm about to start rewriting it! Well, thanks for reading! Remember! Reviews! Thanks! tkervvv **


	3. Camp Half Blood, Olivea

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on.**

Chapter Three: Camp Half-Blood (Olivea's P.O.V.)

"We have to go, now. More she knows, more attractive she is to monsters. Annabeth, remember? I didn't take much knowledge for it to be: Me vs. Minotaur!" Percy said.

"You fought the Minotaur? I thought he was dead!" I said. I was truly impressed.

"Olivea, over time, monsters can re-create themselves. They don't die; they just, go away for a while." Annabeth explained. I felt dense, I should've know that; or at least guessed it.

"Oh. That's strange. It would be a whole lot easier if they just died… for good." I said.

"You have no clue," Percy retorted.

Annabeth laughed and went over to the phone. She picked it up and handed it to me. "Call your grandmother," she ordered.

I took the phone and called my grandmother, Annabeth wrote down what I needed to say. When I was done explaining to Grammy, and I had hung up, Annabeth smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you know you've been reading in Greek since your conversation with Adam?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, actually, yeah, I did. My grandmother made me take Greek and somehow I seem to understand it better than English. I never understood why she made me take the classes, but now, it's starting to make sense."

"She knew all along. Huh," Annabeth aired. "Let's go get you packed," she said after a moment and headed upstairs.

"No, I got it." Annabeth stopped and smiled, but continued anyway, so I turned to Percy. "Seriously, you two can go get packed and I'll just meet you outside or something," I said trying my best to be helpful.

"Sweetheart," Percy said sarcastically. "We don't need to. Our stuff that we need is at camp or in our backpacks. We are or were sent here to find another person like us. Before Adam did," he mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear, but I'm pretty sure that three words that came out of his mouth were: hate, deceitful, and conniving. "So, what did you tell your grandmother?"

"Well, I act, sing, dance and do art, so Annabeth made up something along the lines of, 'Grammy, I got accepted into MSFA Academy! I have to go right now though; it's like, a first-come-first-serve kind of thing. Yeah Grammy, it's perfectly safe!'" I said mocking myself.

"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena… or Annabeth!" he said and smiled. I laughed, which got us both falling into fits of laughter. Annabeth's head peeped around the corner.

"Are you two okay?" she said, holding back, what looked like laughter the best she could… which was very good.

I straightened up and put on my acting face. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay Percy?" he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, um," –a snort of laughter- "let's go."

We went up to my room. Annabeth already had my suitcase out and was going through my closet to see what I had.

She looked at me. "You have nothing suitable to wear for this place. That is, unless you are a child of Aphrodite. But, it will have to do," she only threw in the tee shirts and jeans I had accumulated and a few jackets. She then turned to Percy. "Um, Percy, could you, like, evacuate the premises? I need to get her underwear, and I'm sure she doesn't want you seeing."

We both blushed and he stumbled for words. "Oh! Okay! Awkward… Leaving!" Percy said walking out the door.

We threw in the last items and met Percy downstairs, who was staring at the fish.

But, that wasn't just it. He was _talking_to them. He turned to us and smiled. "Oh! Annabeth, Olivea! I was–."

"Talking to my fish," I said.

"Yeah, they said they're underfed. They would like you to feed them more often." My mouth dropped open… again.

_Why won't my mouth stay closed today?_I thought.

So, we exited my house, and I locked it up for what I thought might be the last time. Percy explained to me why and how he was talking to my fish while Annabeth was rummaging through the front pocket of her backpack.

"A-ha!" She bellowed after a moment and pulled out five golden coins; but these coins, weren't _coins_, well, at least not regular coins. "I found some!"

"What are they?" I asked.

"Drachmas. Golden drachmas. The gods and goddesses money, and what used to be the Greeks as well," explained Percy.

"Rainbow, rainbow, rainbow." Annabeth muttered to herself. "No rainbow." She looked to Percy. "Percy? Rainbow?"

"No problem. Follow me." We went down the side of my house and I saw he was headed to our narrow creek. We got there and Annabeth looked at it and then at Percy.

"Do your stuff, Seaweed Brain. You contact camp and your mom. And tell both of them, what _they_ need to hear." Annabeth said and handed him two golden drachmas.

"'Kay," was all he said, until she started to pull me away, "Hey! Wait! What are you going to do?"

"A few words for you: The. Gray."

"Please don't say 'sisters.'" Percy said and shut his eyes tightly.

"You got it." Annabeth said and Percy groaned. Annabeth motioned for me to come with her. I followed her back to the sidewalk next to the road.

She muttered something in Greek that I didn't catch, when Percy came running up next to us. "Ready to go Percy?"

"I will never be ready to go with the Gray Sisters driving again, but do I have a choice?"

"Nope." She threw a coin on the road. Then, it sank _into_the ash-fault. And a car emerged from the _ground_. It was a taxi – only in the color of gray.

Annabeth opened the taxi door and motioned Percy in; he slid in and then pulled Annabeth in. She motioned me in.

"NO!" All three sisters screamed.

Annabeth turned to them. "Not again," she mumbled. "Why? What's the matter now?" She asked.

"We won't accept two!" Anger, the first one, said.

"Too dangerous!" Wasp, the second one, said.

"Not a wise choice!" Tempest, the last but not least, cried.

"Will you if I give you an extra coin?"

They looked at each other and then said: "Two?"

"Yeah, sure, fine. Two." She handed them her coins.

Wasp bit one of them as Tempest examined the other, Anger motioned me into the car. I got in and looked at Percy; he shrugged at me and looked out of the window and groaned.

_What is so bad about a trip in a gray taxi with three sisters?_I thought.

"Where to?" Anger said.

"Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth and Percy said in unison.

And that's all I remember except for screaming, sharp turns and soreness at the end of the ride, after they said those words.

_I understand Percy's disapproval of the Gray Sister's Taxi drive. Ouch._I thought and rubbed my back with my right hand.

We were here. It was a hill. Great.

**Author's Note:****Reviews! More reviews! Reviews are a big part of my life! They help build the story! Remember the "Do's and Don'ts" in the first chapter and a special notice: the next chapter will be in a new person's point of view! I hope you enjoyed it! tkervvv**


	4. Screaming in the Bus, Ryan

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on.**

Chapter Four: Screaming in the Bus (Ryan von Parkington's P.O.V.)

"I'm a what?!" I screamed at the kid.

"A–," the 6th grade wimpy, kid mouthed off to me.

"No, I don't need _you_ to tell me what _you_ said. I heard you perfectly clear! Now why did you call me that?!"

"Because you are!"

"I am no–" I said roughly pulling the hold I had on the kid's collar up to have perfect eye contact view with him.

"Ryan! Come with me!" Mrs. Carmichael told me. I turned to her, letting go off the idiot, Chadwick's collar.

"Detention?" I asked and smiled wickedly.

"No," she said.

"Suspension?' I asked again and frowned; I had so hoped to get a detention.

"No sir."

"Then what?!" I asked impatiently; the worst that could happen was…

"Expelled."

My jaw dropped, "What?!"

"Expelled," she said and had a slight look of pleasure on her face.

"This is insane! What did _I_do?"

"Everything."

"What the heck?!" and I went to the office.

I stayed in the principal's office all day and then, at last, the last bell rang.

"Go home, Mr. von Parkington." Mrs. Carmichael said slowly. "I've called your house and explained everything to your parents."

I went to my locker and cleaned it out, stalling until I heard the bus riders called out to the front where the cheese wagons were assembled. I was going to be in a lot of trouble when I got home.

"Yes, ma'am," I said and walked out of that door for the last time.

I met Grover Underwood in the hall, I guess he could tell I was bummed, because he just walked beside me and said nothing. I got in the bus and sat in the window seat, Grover sat in the seat next to me.

He broke the silence. "Are you going to be okay, Ryan?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just another school I've been expelled from. Just another new school I'll probably get expelled from," I rolled my eyes.

"You were expelled! Oh, no, no, no!" Grover exclaimed; he seemed more worried than I was.

"Yeah, whatever," I looked out the window and saw something disturbing. "Holy crap, what is that Grover?" I said looking closer at it in the sky.

"Um, I don't see anything." Grover said even more worriedly.

"No, Grover! Don't lie to me! I know you see something!" I declared ferociously.

"No, no, no! Why, Hades? Why this one?" Grover mumbled, and did a motion, like a claw over his heart and pushed out.

"What?" I said, becoming very baffled.

"It's a Fury. We have to get off the bus now. It's going to the next stop to catch us and take you off or kill you."

"Grover. It's the almighty Twinkie mobile. How in the world do you suppose we get off?" I said.

"I don't know," Grover whimpered.

Suddenly, the light switch to the light bulb stuck to the ceiling of my brain was flipped, "I do, though."

"What?"

I explained my idea to Grover.

He smiled. "That might actually work." He smiled and then faked a brave face, though I could see the concern in his eyes. "Okay, are you ready for this?"

"I've always wanted to do something totally ridiculous like this. So I've always _been_ ready," I said and smiled.

_Here I go,_I thought.

And I screamed.

"Ryan, it's okay, s-stop screaming." Grover said, acting as if the scene was a reality, he kept fidgeting and "comforting" me.

Man, we needed to make a movie or something because we were professional worthy!

I kept screaming and decided to make it even more realistic by curling up in a ball.

"What's going on back there?" the lady bus driver said.

"Um, my friend has finally cracked and when he demanded to get off the bus and I said we couldn't, he just went ballistic." Grover called up to her.

"Well, get him to shut-up!" she called back.

"I can't! Nothing works!" Grover said looking at me. I screamed louder.

And the bus came to a stop.

"Get off!" she yelled. I kept screaming.

Grover led me to the front and got me off the bus.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I stopped screaming.

The bus driver shook her head and closed the doors.

We watched the bus drive away.

"Dang it." I said and kicked the plants lining the road.

"What?" Grover said, as if oblivious to the fact we had nothing.

"That was our only ride! Now we are stuck out here in the middle of nowhere! How do you expect we get to town, Grover?! We're in Kentucky! IN THE MIDDLE OF _NOWHERE_!" I sat down in the middle of the road. "Gosh. This is the worst day of my life."

_Hopefully a truck will come by and kill me,_ I thought.

"No luck there," Grover said. "No truck is coming for at least half an hour."

"Great. How did you know what I was thinking?" I said.

"Do you know what you are, Ryan?"

"Yeah, a low-life dork that gets expelled from every school he enters," I said.

"Be serious."

"I am being serious, Grover. Other than that, I feel as if I'm something more than just human, which is totally insane. I'd have to actually be what I pretended to be back there, to believe any of the things that happen to me are reality. They are just figments of my imagination."

It was true. More things were happening to me that come out Greek myths than out of reality.

"You're right. You are more than human."

I faltered, but at this moment, anything seemed possibly. "I am?" I asked.

"You're a half-blood."

"What about blood?" I asked bewildered.

"Walk with me and I'll explain."

"Okay." I got up and I stood next to him, he was short. I was at least a foot and a half taller than him. We started to walk.

"You know all the Greek myths? About all the Olympians and what they did and all?" I nodded, "Well, they are real, right now and they have–."

"Affairs with humans. Like they used to. Like with Hercules, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Grover said.

"So, I'm like Hercules?" I asked.

He let out this weird laugh that sounded more like a goat, "Well, yeah, in a way," he said. "If you want to give it a shot, I can try to find out who your dad is, 'cause I've seen your mom before, leaving it to be your dad who is the Olympian."

"Really? You can find out who my real dad is?"

"Yeah, I can try, I mean, all I need is your whole name."

"You can't make fun of me for it. I have to go by my second middle name because my first name and first middle name is so weird. You ready?" he nodded. "Acheron Eridanos Ryan von Parkington."

"Holy tin cans," he said, his eyes got wide.

"I knew I couldn't trust anyone. I just knew it," I started to back away from him and all he could to do was look behind me.

"No! Watch out!" and I was shoved to the side of the road.

**Author's Notes:**__**Is this what you'd consider a cliffhanger? I hope it is, 'cause I want you all to come back ready for more! Okay, so just write some reviews so I have the urge to keep rewriting! So, do me the favor by reading on and reviewing! Love you all! Thanks again! REVIEWS! tkervvv**


	5. Child of Mine, Ryan

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on.**

Chapter Five: Child of Mine (Ryan von Parkington's P.O.V.)

I was pushed out of the way of the passing car. I lay in the grass and dirt on the side of the road.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" Grover asked, leaning over me.

I put my hand over my eyes to shield them from the bright sun-shine. My back hurt. _Really_ bad.

"Oww," was all I could get out. This was worse than the first time I fell off my skateboard, or any of the times I have fell off my skateboard, which is A LOT. I should've been use to this by now.

"Where do you hurt?"

"All over," I said and groaned. I know, a little bit of exaggeration, but still, that _really_ hurt!

"Here then take this," he said and handed me what looked like a lemon square. I hadn't noticed that he had gone through his back-pack to get them. Well, of course I hadn't! My eyes had been closed!

So, I leaned up and took the food he was offering; I took a bite of it and felt the warmth lick its way over my body, making me feel rejuvenated.

"What was that?" I said after I finished. "It was like… an energy bar or something, full of steroids to make you hyper. And it was actually pretty good!"

"Ambrosia. It's the food of Olympus," Grover stated.

"As in Greece, Olympus?" I questioned his statement.

"No, and well, yes in a way."

"Huh?"

"It used to be there. Now it's in a cloud above the Empire State Building."

I laughed. "Funny joke, Grover. Empire State Building," I laughed again, "Now really, Grover, where is it now?"

"I wasn't kidding, Ryan. It really is in a cloud above the Empire State Building."

"Wow. Okay. That's, well, kind of cool… Wait, I saw this guy holding a card one time when I went to the Empire State Building years ago, I was little super little; was that a card that led up to Olympus? Because, that would make sense if he was going up to Olympus, right?"

"Wow… That stuff really does make you hyper! Wait, _he_?" Grover asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah, he had a back-pack on, too; it looked like it was heavy, but he didn't seem to have a problem with the weight."

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! How long ago was this? And describe this boy to me," Grover said quickly.

"Uh, okay. Maybe eight years ago or so?" Grover looked up as if he were calculating. "He had black hair and green eyes. The dude looked me dead in the eye, right as both of our elevator doors were closing. Then he seemed stricken as to get out and say something to me, but both of our doors closed before he could do anything," I explained.

Grover looked like he was concentrating, then he said: "About how old do you think this boy was?"

"He looked to be around twelve, thirteen. That'd make him twenty or twenty-one, now. Only three or four years older than me."

Grover looked down and muttered, "Percy." He looked back up. "You witnessed one of the most powerful half-bloods of all time finishing his first quest. Percy Jackson. That was the time when he had to carry Zeus' lightning bolt back up to him. Annabeth and I went on that quest with him, but we had to go back to camp right away. And Chiron thought it would be right if Percy brought it back to Zeus alone to earn his trust. Which worked… kind of. Anyway, that's not the worst part, you meet him when he wasn't extremely powerful, but he's very powerful now. More powerful, even, than one of Artemis' Hunters. He's like Achilles, no joke. He's one of the only sons of Poseidon, other than his half-brother, who's a Cyclopes, Tyson. But basically, if the gods needed help, they'd go to Percy and Annabeth."

"So, about this Annabeth girl…" I started.

"Oh, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and the leader of her cabin; she's very strong, another one of the strongest half-bloods out there. But, that's only because she trains with Percy. She has blonde hair and storm gray eyes and a great tan. She's also very intelligent, which with the combination of smart and strong, makes her deadly. My advice: don't mess around about Percy or Annabeth behind their back because Annabeth will find out, she _always_ finds out. You don't want to mess with her. That daughter of Athena is worse than any half-blooded child of Ares. Trust me. I've seen what she can do, especially when it comes to Percy."

"What's with her and this Percy dude? I want to have a shot at stealing her heart," I said boldly.

Grover shook his head adamantly, "No! Not a good idea," he said.

"And why not? If I want her, why can't I try to get her?"

"Because Percy and her are an item, idiot!"

"That doesn't mean anything! She's not married to him, is she?" I asked. I was starting to sound like one of those annoying debate team dweebs.

"Might as well be with all the time they spend together! I mean, maybe not for two or three more years, but dude! She's three years older than you!"

"So?! All of this is either unimportant or changeable!" I exclaimed at Grover.

"Trust me, you don't want to mess with that union, they are devoted!"

"But, they aren't married, Grover. So, she's still out there, and I can always try to lure her away and then go out with her, and if Percy doesn't like it, he can fight me for her!"

"But, Ryan, you don't even know if you'll like her yet! You haven't even seen her! You might like someone totally different from her! Like a daughter of Aphrodite or something!"

I rolled my eyes at him, and then looked at him again. "Hey, Grover, you never told me who my dad was… do you know?

"No, but, I'm pretty sure once we get to camp, Chiron, the camp director, will figure it out, or your dad will claim you. The name Acheron Eridanos isn't very familiar to me, so I wouldn't know. But right now, if we want to get to camp now, we might have to call in some help from one of the gods or goddesses. I think maybe I can try Apollo…"

"Apollo… the sun god?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be me," someone said from behind me.

**Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it gives me reason to keep writing. Without reviews, I'm likely to quit like the first time, which is a possible scenario. Plus, the more reviews I get, the quicker I upload which is good seeing as I'm going to college soon. So, REVIEW! Love you all! tkervvv**


	6. To Camp Half Blood, Ryan

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on.**

Chapter Six: To Camp Half-Blood (Ryan von Parkington's P.O.V.)

I turned around slowly to see who–or what–was behind me; I already knew it was Apollo, but I had never seen him and I felt this urge to look at his face. I had completely finished turning around when I did. It was beautiful, I had to admit. There is no use in lying. He was a guy that could definitely steal Annabeth's heart without even trying. I mean, I am handsome, with my black hair, my deathly pale skin tone, my brown-black-navy-blue eyes constantly changing, and all the girls tended to like my tallness and muscular build–not to mention my family's wealth. But you could tell by a single glance at this guy that he was way richer, way handsomer, and definitely way cooler than I could ever be. Worse part was: you could tell he knew it, too.

"Dude. You're a god?" I asked almost offensively. "I mean, aren't you a little young to be a god?"

He smiled a brilliant smile and then said, "Yeah, well, me and my sister like to maintain a young look, unfortunately, she usually stays at the age of twelve of thirteen, I usually stay at the age of wherever the hot girls are." He smiled again. I high-fived him and smiled back.

"Apollo, would you mind taking us to Camp Half-Blood?" Grover meekly inquired behind me.

Apollo smiled and said, "Of course! Anything for my man Acheron Eridanos here!"

I was literally amazed; he knew my name without even asking me, it was like… wait. Never mind. I forgot that Apollo also had the Oracle of Delphi up his sleeve.

Apollo laughed as if he had read my thoughts. Maybe he had.

"So, my man, Ryan, let's go get in my car!" and we walked over to his Lamborghini Aventador and as much as I really wanted to ride in such a sick car, I knew it only had two seats.

"Uh, Lord Apollo?" I asked.

"Ryan, its Apollo to you." He said and pointed to me and smiled. "What were you saying?"

"Your car."

"Yeah," he smiled wickedly, "it's awesome isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it only has two seats."

"Oh, yeah. That it does. Huh. I'll fix that." And Apollo snapped his fingers and automatically it became a bus. "Uh, no! Something smaller!" and he snapped again and a Jeep Wrangler came up. "Hmm…that'll work, I guess. Come on guys, let's get in! My man, Ryan, is in the front," we bumped fists, "and Grover, you're in the back."

Grover scoffed and I pulled the seat back so he could get in. He climbed in like a goat, and I put the seat back and got in it. Apollo smiled and said to me as he revved up the engine: "I hope you enjoy this ride, I might even stop half-way so you can drive it!"

I looked at Grover behind me and his eyes got wide. "Uh, Apollo?" Grover said; Apollo looked at him in the rearview mirror, and nodded for him to speak. "Uh, lord, I don't think it a good idea to let Ryan drive, we need to get to camp as soon as possible…"

"Oh yeah, sure," he turned to me, "Maybe next time?" I nodded and shrugged. "To Camp Half-Blood it is!" and we were off.

So, as we were on our way, Apollo told me about all the girls he had been with, and how he dumped them, and all this other nonessential stuff. The only thing I didn't care for was when he started making up Haikus. Let's just say, if ears could bleed, then, all of my blood would have come out of it.

About an hour later, we were at his hill, and I saw a boy, and two girls going up it. Grover gasped and said: "Stop, lord! We're here! Thank you, Lord Apollo! Percy, I mean, Ryan, get out! We need to catch up to Ryan, I mean, Percy!"

So I quickly got out and tried to help Grover out, but he jumped out like an animal. Grover quickly yelled as he got out of the car, I got our back-packs out of Apollo's Jeep. But as I was getting the last bag and Apollo was about to leave, he said to me, "Hey, Ryan." I looked up into his eyes. "Don't worry about your dad not claiming you, I'll tell the Lord Hades himself to or I'll claim you for him." And with that, I found out who my father was, and Apollo had disappeared before I could even thank him.

"_Ryan," _I heard Apollo's voice say into my thoughts. _"Tell no one of your heritage, not until he claims you."_ And then it faded. Creepy feeling having a god in your head.

We finally caught up to the people walking up the mountain. Grover embraced the boy and the blonde girl. I figured out that the boy was Percy and the blonde girl was Annabeth. He soon stopped talking to them, and the other girl and I were entered into the conversation.

"This is Acheron Eridanos Ryan von Parkington. His mother is mortal, his father is unknown." Grover introduced me.

Percy looked at me and then said: "I know you! You were the boy in the other elevator at the Empire State Building!"

I smiled and said: "Yeah, I am. I recognize you even through all the new muscle and height. I'm Ryan, but it seems that Acheron is an awesome name to most, so you can call me that if you like."

He smiled back and said, "You're pretty cool, Ryan. I could see us becoming good friends." He smiled again and then turned to Annabeth, "Babe…?"

She smiled and then said, "Acheron Eridanos. That name sounds so familiar… but I can't put my finger on it. Anyway, I am Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. And like the cute dork he is, Percy didn't state his name, so I will for him. He is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And this is our friend, Olivea Pleione Carey."

And that's when I noticed her. I mean, I had noticed her before, but most of my attention had been on Annabeth. She was hot. But Olivea, she was my Aphrodite to Ares, my Persephone to Hades, she was just that beautiful in my eyes.

"Uh, hey…" She said nervously, holding out her hand to shake mine, "you can call me, Livey," she said with a strong voice; she was independent, which is what I liked in a girl.

"Yeah, well… uh, yeah, that's a… uh… nice name, Livey." I shook her hand and it shocked us both. "Ow!" We held each other's gaze for a moment, then I looked over at Percy, he was grinning at Annabeth who was standing real close to him and blushing. She suddenly got my attention and I realized how bad I wanted her, too.

Crap, this was going to be a hard long time at camp. Camp Half-Blood.

**Author's Note: You likeee? You reviewww? You get more story! Hurry, hurry! tkervvv**


	7. New Beginnings, Olivea

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on.**

Chapter Seven: New Beginnings (Olivea Carey's P.O.V.)

I realized when we got into the camp and were headed to the Big House that I wanted to be Annabeth. She was way prettier than me with her beautiful, natural blonde hair and gray eyes that spoke all truth and knowing. She was the girl almost every other girl would envy because all the guys liked her. Which was so true in this situation. I hated my extremely curly brown hair, my alternating skin tone, and my strange eyes that changed. I felt hideous next to her.

I saw that Percy was staring at Annabeth with intense interest. I could tell that they were a couple now. But I also saw Ryan taking glances all the gorgeous girl arguing with Grover about the Trojan War idealism (how that came up, I have no clue). I was lucky enough to be distracted by all this lack of attention when Percy decided to examine me and Ryan.

"I have an idea," he said. "I think I'm going to ask Chiron and Lord Poseidon if I can share my cabin with all of you, so that Annabeth and I may train you better. I know Hermes usually takes in all the strays, but I can tell just by the radiation of power you two give off, that your parents are of one of the stronger gods or goddesses. Maybe you are of… no. No, not possible…" And he started to walk up to the Big House. He waited and then chatted with Ryan when he reached him first.

When Annabeth, Percy and Grover went inside to talk to Chiron I decided to start a conversation with Ryan. "Hey. Pretty rough experience, huh?" I tried to keep looking ahead at the door. "Trying to earn your parent's right to claim you? That should be hard… or maybe not. Hopefully not. I was told by Percy and Annabeth that some kids wait all their life and never figure it out. Their parent never claimed them. It would be heart-ache for me… since I don't have my mom anymore… and I don't know my dad…"

He looked down at me and then said, "At least, you never had to deal with a mom that hated you because you were a mistake, and a step-dad that hated you because you had a smart-mouth and were different. I had to deal with that every time I came home for a break, they always made me board at all of the schools. They never liked me. The only one who did was my preppy sister, Marlee, who was three years younger than me. I think I'm actually going to miss her."

"At least you actually had someone. I had my grandmother, but she complained every day about how my dad was no good… And then about how my mom never should've gotten pregnant, and how she wouldn't be in this mess and she'd still have her daughter if she hadn't. I always had to deal with her wishing I didn't exist and wanting only her daughter back. I hated that woman."

"I would have, too." He said as two people (followed by the gang) came out onto the porch, a man in a wheelchair and a fat man in tropical tourist suit who immediately sat down around a table to play a game of chess. The fat man looked over at me and Ryan and snapped, another table appeared filled with food, five cups, a Coke, and a diet Coke. I felt my mouth drop open again, which I was starting to get used to by now.

"Please, sit down, I just love having company," the fat man said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. The man in the wheelchair smiled and then wheeled around to face all of us and then opened his arms to a certain three of us.

Annabeth smiled a movie star smile and hugged the man, Percy gave a lop-sided grin and hugged the man also, and then, Grover, last but not least, hugged him and the man motioned for all of us to sit down, we all sat and Wheel-Chair Guy examined me and Ryan, each deliberately and delicately as if it really mattered.

And then he finally spoke, "Percy, Annabeth, Grover. It's been a long time since I've seen you all, and I–."

"Chiron, could we please get to the point? And can you please get out of that wheel-chair? I mean, I know it's not comfortable and I'm sure your legs are falling asleep by now…"

"Alright, Mr. D, if it suites you." And one minute, Chiron was in a wheel-chair and the next he was a white centaur.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Was all I could get out. Ryan looked at Chiron and then smiled and I looked at Ryan and smiled too. I spoke in Greek, mainly saying: "Lord Chiron. How wonderful it is, to meet the great teacher of all the half-blood heroes. I am Olivea Pleione Carey, and I have always wanted to meet someone as great and powerful as you. I cannot even imagine telling you how much of a pleasure this is for me."

Chiron smiled and said, "Annabeth, did you have to teach her Greek? I mean, they teach it here…"

Annabeth smiled, "I didn't teach her. Her grandmother got her lessons. And she excelled. This time, I had nothing to do with it, unlike with Riley in my cabin…"

I rejoiced in my mind for actually knowing something most half-bloods must have not known coming to Camp Half-Blood for the first time.

Percy perked up at the word cabin and said, "Oh yeah!" Chiron looked at him like he was crazy, "Sorry, Chiron. I need to ask your permission, and my father's permission to see if the newcomers and Annabeth and Grover may stay in my cabin so we – Annabeth, Grover, and I – may train them, I have a strong feeling they are powerful and you said we need to watch any strong and powerful half-bloods carefully, and what better way than under my and my father's own roof?" Percy looked at Annabeth, a queue for her to finish, which they did often, worked together to get what they want faster, than being alone and it taking longer.

"And Chiron, you must remember all the people in the Hermes cabin are crammed so tight that, we are currently still making extensions to that cabin. And, Olivea… she has already had a call from Adam, and I'm sure he wants Ryan, too, so, what will stop him from going up to the Hermes cabin and taking them? We lost our camp reinforcements when we won the last battle. Plus, he is a son of Apate, and the only thing strong enough to stop him is Percy and me. If you let us do this, we will train them to be the best half-bloods just like we are, even if their parents are of the minority, which I highly doubt since both have been attacked or almost attacked."

Chiron sighed and then looked towards Dionysus, he snapped and Iris message came up, "Say your father's name and location, Peter."

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Its Percy," under his breath – he had told me about how much he hated Mr. D, and how he messed everyone's names up all the time, and on purpose; and then he said, "Poseidon, Poseidon's palace under the sea."

An image came up and a handsome man that looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties came up; the man, Poseidon, looked up from the work at his desk. "Percy, what is it? Are you in trouble?" I could tell by his concerned look and voice that he would be a really caring father, he must really love all of his children.

"Uh, father and lord, I would like for you to grant me permission, if it is okay with your lordship, to hold the likes of: Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Olivea Carey, and Ryan von Parkington in our cabin so that, we, the originals, may defend them from Adam and other enemies, and train them. Is that cool with you, Dad?"

Poseidon was smiling and said, "If it will teach Athena how to forgive and forget, then okay. Just make sure that the kids get the training they need," he looked down and then looked up after signing a sheet, "Is that all Perseus?" he asked.

"Yes, father."

"Okay then. I must go, and I will tell your brother, Tyson, of your new friends, I may let him come up for a week to visit… Well, son, I need to let you go. Good luck. And good-bye." And with that, Poseidon waved through the image and it disappeared.

"It's okay with my dad, so, all we need is your permission, Chiron."

Chiron looked at me and then at Ryan, and then at the three of them. "Yes, it is okay with me." He smiled and then said, "But first, you mustn't deny a drink and food! We must make the weak a little stronger! Come! Eat! Drink!"

And with that, the cups were passed out and the Diet Coke was popped open by Dionysus and the regular Coke was handed to Grover. Percy smiled at Annabeth and she said, "My father's lemonade," and her cup filled. And Annabeth took a sip, "Hmm, perfect."

"Hmm…" Percy said, "How about, blue Mello Yello?" and his cup filled with blue Mello Yello, I smiled. I knew about the whole blue thing, Percy had explained this when Annabeth and I had come over one time for breakfast and we had all kinds of blue things to eat and drink.

Ryan looked down at his cup and you could tell he was thinking really hard. Suddenly he shouted, "A-ha! Eureka, I got it!"

Everyone looked up at him and you could tell he didn't care, but then as he started to speak, we all looked down at his cup, "A suicide! A mixture between: Fanta, Sprite, Mountain Dew, Coke, and Pibb Extra," he said and smiled as his cup was filled without any help. He sipped it and his face gave away the fact that it must have tasted wonderfully.

I smiled and Percy said, "Nice choice, man. But next time, try the Suicide Special, it's really good," he said and flashed a winning smile.

"Hey, I might actually try that…" I said and then focused in on my cup, I said in my naturally strong voice, "Suicide Special." And we all watched as it filled and I took a sip of the drink. I smiled after I put the cup down and I said, "You were right!"

We all laughed and ate some ambrosia and cookies; Ryan laughed and then everyone's attention was on him. He laughed again and everyone laughed with him. Then, Percy got serious.

"Okay, everyone! Annabeth, Grover, Olivea and Ryan, let's go to my cabin now and get settled down. It would be best, if afterwards–since we have around four hours till dinner–we started, since it is mandatory that we begin Olivea's and Ryan's training. What do you think Annabeth?"

"I think Percy is right. We need to get you guys prepared for anything! An ambush, a fight, a monster attack, an immortal attack–anything at all." She said and got up, Percy and Ryan stood up right after her, then Grover and I stood up after she pushed her chair in and it disappeared with Dionysus' snap. Everyone's chairs suddenly disappeared and so did the drinks and food–except for Dionysus' and Chiron's drinks–as Dionysus snapped again.

"Well, go then. Don't lollygag, go!" Dionysus said, "And don't forget your bags, for crying out loud!"

We all picked up our own bag and left, Percy and Annabeth in the lead since they had nothing to carry. Annabeth veered off in the direction of another building and I knew Percy's eyes would stray towards her. He kept going though, all the way to a cabin with the number three on it. It was very beautiful and I remembered vaguely something as a child, it looked like something you'd either find under the sea, or near one, like a castle… Like something that reminded me of something else… He entered in and then threw his jacket on what must have been his bed. He looked towards us and said "Just, choose which ever bed except for the one across from mine – which is Annabeth's, she asked me to save it. Any of the others, you may occupy, and, remember, we have plenty of room – just not enough if you happen to be a child of Aphrodite," he chuckled and then lay down on his bed.

Ryan chose the bunk on top of Percy's and I choose the one on top of Annabeth's, just so I could be across from him. Grover chose the bottom bunk on another bunk bed combo. Annabeth came back in with her stuff from her cabin and we all looked up. She smiled and then sat on her bed and started to put her stuff under her bunk. I had already put my stuff on a shelf that was on the wall, I knew it was for us to put our stuff on, because, I saw someone else's stuff on one of the other shelves. Ryan must have noticed what I did and did the same thing.

Annabeth was still unpacking when Percy said, "Hey, Grover, could you take the new kids to the sword-fighting arena? I need to talk to Annabeth about all of this and how we're going to train and all that cool stuff…"

"Okay Percy. Whatever you want." And Ryan and I followed Grover to the arena.

When we got there, Grover sat us down on the marble floor so that we could watch the people fighting; it was a girl and a guy going at it. The girl was winning, but then I noticed something very important: these people weren't fighting with stubbed fencing swords, they were fighting with _real_ swords, I looked towards Ryan and he looked back at me with wide-eyes.

**Author's Note: If you love me or the story, you'll review. Don't make me beg! Next chapter up if I can get five more reviews! tkervvv**


	8. The Arena & What Happened There, Olivea

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create, I take full credit on.**

Chapter Eight: The Arena and What Happened There (Olivea Carey's P.O.V.)

You know, it's hard being a girl and trying to concentrate on one boy, but even as hot as Ryan was, this guy was much hotter. I was just about to sit down and watch these people fight, when I saw him. He was so cute that all I could do was just stare at him; he was hacking away at a straw dummy when someone came up to him as he was wiping the sweat from his brow. He jabbed his sword in the dummy's gut one last time, sheathed his sword, smiled, and patted the guy on the shoulder. He started to walk towards us as he was talking and he was about to go right past me without knowing it; that was until he down and saw me sitting there, he smiled and then stopped.

"Hey, have we met?" he asked me. I could barely speak. He was just so handsome. But I finally got something out.

"Oh, hey, no, we haven't," I said and smiled back. My long hair started to move around because of the breeze, I couldn't help but think of all the silly commercials I had seen doing things like that. But, I couldn't laugh, something wouldn't let me.

"Well, I'm guessing your new, right?" I could only nod. "I'm Justin Watts. I'm a child of Apollo, and a quarter child of Demeter and another quarter child of Hermes." I must have look aghast because then he continued, "I know, which would seemingly make me a god… but not really, I'm only like sixty something percent. It's really weird. Anyway, I'm eighteen, and I have to live here year round 'cause they're afraid with me having a lot of god-goddess heritage that I'll attract too many monsters." He smiled. "Oh, gods. I'm talking too much! What's your name? Age? Parent?"

"Oh, well, my name is Olivea Pleione Carey, I'm seventeen, and I don't know who my parent is…" I laughed and then added, "I guess that shows how new I am!"

He laughed with me, and then said, "Hmm… has anyone tried to guess who your parent is yet?"

"Yes. Percy and Annabeth brought me here from my school."

"They're a little old to be in school now, aren't they?" he asked quizzically.

"Are they?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure they're both twenty. Maybe even twenty-one."

I was shocked. "Oh, well, Chiron also tried to figure it out, but Mr. D just grinned the whole time. He probably knows."

"If Mr. D was grinning, that's not a good sign. He must know and he must like knowing, so either, you're a child of the Big Three, or his child–but you look nothing like him, so that's impossible; and you radiate more power than all his children combined. And, all of the Big Three children, well, they are all pretty exquisite, and you are just that." He brushed one of my curls out of my face and smiled.

I felt my cheeks burning and his gaze on my face and I looked down, I know it was foolish, but I didn't want him to see me blush. He laughed and lifted my chin. I looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you, Justin, you're so very kind and flattering."

He smiled, "No need for formality, especially not when it's completely true."

I smiled and my cheeks burned again, "You are just trying to see me to turn to ashes, aren't you?"

"No, but it is amusing to see someone so strong blush," he smiled again and then said, "Hey, you should sit with me at the campfire tonight."

I raised my eyebrows and tried to get out a "sure," when Percy came up to the Arena with Annabeth and interrupted.

"Actually, sorry, Justin, Miss Olivea here needs to start training until her father claims her. She's going to have to go out into the real world and fight of monsters and Adam, soon." Annabeth smacked his arm in disagreement.

"Percy! Let her choose, gods, you're like what Grover called me, 'Jeez, Annabeth, you're like a mama goat!' Only in this case, you're a papa goat or a big brother goat!" she laughed.

"How do you even remember that?!" Percy said.

"Because he was talking about how I babied you for a long time there?" she smiled and Percy threw his hands up.

"Of course!" he said and put his hands down.

"Wait. Grover is a goat?!" Ryan interrupted.

"Percy, just let her go, we need to at least show them around today. We can start training tomorrow! Percy, please, I mean, it's not going to kill you or her to have a little fun."

"She's my little sister and I'll do what I want!" he yelled.

And that's when it all happened.

One moment, everyone was looking at him and Ryan had stood up as well as some others.

Percy cursed and then said, "I can kind of tell, okay? Not a lot of half-bloods keep fish, not unless they are Poseidon's. Also, no person names their fish the actual fish's names, she must have heard their cries of their names and gave them that. So, Dad, if she yours, please claim her so I don't look like a complete idiot!"

And that's when a girl in the crowd started laughing, she came through and I saw a rough and gruff girl with stringy sweaty brown hair. I could tell by her aura whose daughter she was as soon as I saw her. Ares.

"That's just brilliant, Pansy," my thoughts went back to Mr. D at this moment. "I mean, what half-blood has ever accomplished figuring out who a person's parental heritage is? That's just rich coming from a brain full of seaweed."

"Clarisse, aren't we over this yet?! You know you can't say much yourself because, you only have one kind of wisdom: the war area. While, Annabeth and I, have many ways of wisdom, I mean, yeah, we have water, fighting tactics, book smart, word smart… which reminds me, 'parental heritage'? Have you been studying the dictionary, or is that the only word you have in your small brain?"

That's when she attacked him, lucky enough for him, he had pulled out his pen/sword and side-stepped as she fell where he would have been. He put the point of his sword at her throat and then said, "Please, Clarisse! Gosh, can't we just try to get along? I mean, come on! I'm just talking!"

Percy looked over at Annabeth and Clarisse had her chance, she was going to turn the sword with a flick of her hand and then bring him down, I could feel her plan crawling into my brain and under my skin, but she wasn't going to get away with it on my account. I took the water I felt behind me pulled it around and splashed her right in the face. Percy turned right as she was about to flick her hand and backed up.

"What the heck?!" Clarisse said and stood up. "What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed at me.

I walked over to Percy and put my hand in his arm loop, "Defending my big brother when he's idiotic enough to not pay attention to the matter at hand."

Percy looked at me and smiled. He patted my head and then Clarisse yelled out in anger and punched the straw dummy. And then, everyone gasped.

I looked at Percy and he just stared at the top of my head, "Uh, Livey? We just found out who your parent is."

"Who?!" I said excitedly.

"Look up," was all he said.

And I did.

There was the symbol of a trident glowing above my head.


	9. Playing the Game, Ryan

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on.**

Chapter Nine: Playing the Game (Ryan von Parkington's P.O.V.)

All of this was a big shock for me. I didn't ever think that one of the Big Three would ever claim his son or daughter so quickly. Weren't they big fans of drama? Of course, that wouldn't really affect my father… He lives drama if what I hear about Persephone and Demeter is true.

But, when Livey was claimed, it made me a bit mad. Her dad was bigger and badder (I know bad grammar) than my dad was. It was frustrating, because I knew who my father was, but I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't believe Apollo would make me hold a secret I was so desperate to share. I really wanted to feel equal to her, or at least have something in common with her. I thought I had liked her, but really, I was starting to wonder if I liked her because of what we originally shared.

Oh, and then she starts flirting with what's-his-name right in front of me! But now, she standing there talking to him. Justin Watts. I should've made my intentions clearer earlier.

But then, that's when it happened. I was standing there being all mad when I saw the girl fighting with the blond guy, it was a sword fight, but still, she was beautiful. Her hair was down and she fought like a pro, every time she made a slash it succeeded. I was impressed. But her looks were way more impressive. Her eyes were green, and her hair black, she was so beautiful.

She stopped, the battle won, and looked around, a guy came up to her and said, "Hey, Lucy, you were looking pretty fine out there, wanna sit with me at the campfire?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Puh-lease! You are so not my type Dylan."

"Oh my gods! Jeez, Lucy! I thought you said you liked me yesterday?!" he said with an offended look on his face.

"Maybe yesterday," she said with a slight attitude, you could tell she was enjoying this.

"You made-out with me yesterday!"

"I did? No, I didn't. Oh, wait." She looked mad, "Rachel."

"I didn't kiss your twin did I?" he asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately for you, you did." She smiled and then said, "Well, bye."

He stalked off and she watched him as he left.

Then she looked over at me. She smiled and then started walking over to me. I smiled back and then she reached me.

"Hey… do I know you?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I'm new, my name's Ryan." I replied.

"Hmm… you're hot, do you know who your mom or dad is? You might be my brother." She smiled again but with not as much enthusiasm.

"I doubt it, Aphrodite doesn't usually get kicked out of every school for violence or killing something."

"Hmm… maybe Ares, he is my mother's lover…" she looked me up and down again, "No, not Ares, you're too dark…"

I felt like she was sizing me up, but I didn't mind the attention. It was just what I liked.

"What?" I said and looked around my surroundings, but she wasn't looking around, she was looking… up.

Knowing me, I looked up, too. And there it was. The symbol of the Helmet of Darkness.

"Thanks Apollo." I said under my breath.

"That isn't Apollo, Ryan…"

"Oh, I know that, it's just, Apollo knew and got my dad to claim me. He said he would. That's why I thanked him." She gave me an expectant look, "Oh, and thank you, Hades, I mean, father."

"_You're welcome, kid."_ I heard my father say to the arena.Campers looked up like a ghost had entered the living sphere.

_"You're welcome, Acheron Eridanos," _I also heard Apollo say.

Those guys were so cool.

I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Olivea all coming up to me, just as excited as I was.

"Oh my gosh." Olivea said. "Another Big Three kid. Cool. So, what now Percy? Are we all still going to live in our cabin?"

"We kind of have to." He said and then looked at Annabeth. "Athena's cabin has gotten some more people, and they need to make extensions so there's more room for Annabeth. And the Hades cabin is still in construction, Nico left it half finished. We'll have to call him up. So, until all of the necessary things are built, you all are staying with us."

"That's so cool!" Olivea said enthusiastically. "So, can you show us around now Percy?"

"First Olivea, I need to Iris Message Chiron at the Big House. So, when is your birthday, little sis?"

"August 15th," she said.

"Awesome! Mine's August 18th."

"That's so cool! Maybe we can celebrate them together!"

"Definitely."

"Wow. So, they have birthdays close to each other. Cool. When yours?" Lucy asked standing extremely close to me now.

"February 27th," she nodded in agreement.

"The love month, huh?" Lucy asked me.

"Yeah, I think my mom was shooting for Valentine's Day."

"Of course!" she laughed. "It is a perfect day." Even though Lucy was basically all over me, I couldn't help but notice putting his arm around Olivea pulling her close and the expression it created on her face.

"Yeah. Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes, Ryan?"

"Can you take me to the creek real quick?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I just want to see it."

"Okay, Ryan."

And we started walking off in the direction of the cabins again, but instead, we walked past them. Lucy and I kept talking as we went. She was a nice girl, beautiful too. Add her to the list of girls I had my eyes set on.

When we reached the lake, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She noticed, too. She blushed and said, "What are you looking at?"

"You. You're so beautiful Lucy. You're incredibly gorgeous." I said and smiled, what's the harm in testing out the products before I made up my mind on which to purchase?

"Thank you, Ryan," she giggled.

I leaned forward, put my hand on the small of her back and kissed her the lips.

Yeah, I was quickly becoming a player.

**A/N: So how'd you like it?! Thank you for reading, y'all! Love ya! xxx tkervvv**


	10. A Difficult Time, Olivea

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on.**

Chapter Ten: A Difficult Time (Olivea Carey's P.O.V.)

I sat down, more like landed, on the lawn chair after Percy and Annabeth left to go sign some papers for Chiron for our arrival. I was so excited about being here and how much it would affect me having a new sibling and becoming someone powerful that I barely noticed when Justin came up behind me and sat down. I realized how this shock would make me actually need someone to be there for me. I just wanted to cry and another part of me wanted to laugh. My life had pretty much been a whole lie, but suddenly and quickly it was getting so much better.

I felt Justin's breath on the back of my neck and ear, and I heard him whisper in my ear, very softly. "I know this is tough. It's always a difficult time, especially when you first come here, it can be pretty astounding. I understand. I found out a world of things that changed my perception on my life, my parents had lied to me since I was a child saying that my step father was my real father. I didn't cry… but, you can. It may not be that extensive, I don't know, but I'm always here. I promise you that."

I started to shiver, and quake, to sniffle and let out small sobs. He was so nice. He was so handsome. He was so… well, _everything_.

I turned around and threw my arms around his neck, I felt him stiffen and then slowly put his hands around my waist. And I let it all out. The loss of one parent; the neglect of the other parent; the hatred towards me from my grandmother; the wanting, but never having of one parent; I just let it all out. Especially the fact that i had been lied to for the majority of my life. It drove me insane.

But then, I started laughing. I told him that I had finally found the missing piece. One of my parents was alive and well, much to my surprise. I finally found the part of the half to my whole, and my dad was actually one who could love me back. I had a brother–a dream I had always wished for. I had friends that didn't think I was weird or crazy. And, for once, I had a place I could go to if things ever got bad again. I was finally safe.

There were so many reasons why I was crying and laughing. And I loved and hated each and every one of them.

"I have no clue what to do with you, Livey. I won't let anything happen to you, though. I promise. Not as long as I can do something about it. I swear," he said to me, and right under his breath, he said, "I think that I may end up loving you. And I'm pretty sure it would hurt too much to let anything happen to you."

I sniffled and then started to stop crying for good. I could tell I had been crying and laughing for a while, most of the people had cleared out of the arena.

Then I pulled away, my arms still around his neck. He looked at me and smiled. He brought one of his hands up and wiped a tear away from my eye. "There we go," he said sweetly. "Beautiful girls don't need to be crying like that. Even if things get bad. They all need to know someone is out there who cares for them. 'Cause Livey, I care for you, Percy cares for you, Annabeth cares for you, and maybe even Ryan cares for you. So, don't cry, darling. You're too beautiful to be crying." He said and then leaned in and kissed my forehead.

You know it's weird when the guy that you like and you like back kisses you on the forehead; but at that moment I didn't care because I was so happy that things made sense now. I thought that maybe this was the beginning of the life I had always wanted and also the end of my old and crappy one. This was the new beginning I had always needed.

So, I sat there, my head on Justin's shoulder. I stayed that way because it felt so right. He kept his arms around me, rubbing my back. I knew that he was just being nice to me, but I was hoping that it was because he secretly liked me just as much as I liked him. I knew I had just met him, but I felt that he could easily have been the one for me. Plus, he said he would always be there for me. I had time to find out if he was my one or not.

He whispered in my ear, "Do you think you'll be all right, Liv?"

I leaned back. "Yes. I like that nickname, Liv. A new name for a new me." I said in a somewhat sleepy voice.

He smiled and then said, "Liv? You really like it?" he asked and looked at me with intense interest as I nodded my head. "You know you caught my attention almost immediately, right?" he intrigued me.

I looked at him. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" he said more loudly.

"eally?"

"Yeah…" he said and looked at me even closer. His face was a few inches from mine. "Of course." I was begging for him to kiss me. But I knew it'd be weird if he did. We seriously _just_ met.

I looked at him and smiled at him, "Justin, I think you might have just caught my attention, too."

He gave me a smile and cleared his throat. "So, you never got to officially accept or decline my offer of sitting with me at the campfire."

I gave a considerate frown and acted like I was thinking about it, "I'd say there's a good chance I'll be sitting next to you tonight."

He laughed, "Good."

"What's good?" a voice entered in. Percy.

**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it, anyway! So, I will try to get the edited eleventh chapter up… for my entire lovely, fanfiction-crazy readers. Forever yours, tkervvv**


	11. A Love Lost, Ryan

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on.**

Chapter Eleven: A Love Lost (Ryan von Parkington's P.O.V.)

It was amazing how soft her lips were. But, she didn't really expect the kiss, so she pushed me back. Into the water. I got up and looked at her like a lunatic.

"I am sooo sorry," she started whilst backing away.

Then I lunged. She was soaked once I hit her, but I hugged her tight, anyway. We were laughing when I heard a deep grumble… like a growl. I turned around and looked at the forest behind me. I saw a dark shadow in the bushes, something with red eyes…

All of the sudden, a hellhound ripped out of the shrubbery and we were ambushed out of nowhere. I heard the hellhound rip through Lucy's skin and her sudden chilling scream. I yelled at the hellhound to stop and it obeyed though still barring its teeth and growling. I could feel Lucy dying, but I couldn't leave her unattended. I cried out in frustration and saw the hellhound yip and disperse into a cloud of dust, as I saw an arrow shoot into its hide. I saw three golden children running towards it, and then notice us. I was on my knees, holding the dying Lucy, and begging her not to leave. She vanished and I sat there holding the air she once filled. I looked up and saw her.

"Lucy?!" I cried out to her.

She smiled and said, "No. I'm her twin. Rachel?"

"Oh… I'm so sorry, she just disappeared, I don't know what to do. She was just here."

She kneeled down and patted my shoulder, "It's okay, luckily, I was here to see. I have some shocking news for you."

I looked up at her expectantly.

"It happens to be that Lucy has been cursed since the day she was born."

"I'm sorry? I don't follow."

"Our mom was so mad at our dad for claiming his new wife to be more beautiful than her, that she made it to where if Lucy ever found someone she liked better than herself, she'd be taken by something that person could produce, to make them hate themselves for killing her. There is a way to fix this, though. You want to take the chance?"

"I messed this up, so I'll do anything to make this right."

I left the lake and decided to go find Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Did you know about this?" I asked them.

"Barely." Annabeth replied. "I only knew she was cursed with something to do with love. But I also didn't know that you two went off and fell in love. I should've warned you… or at least one of us should have."

"We didn't really fall in love… Just something similar, I assume."

"But, we should've warned you, Ryan. I knew very little, too, though… so, I don't think it would've helped."

Percy knew nothing of it, and he seemed far off. I wondered why, but I didn't ponder the subject for long.

"Where's Olivea?" I asked.

This brought a look of disgust from Percy. "With her new boyfriend, I suppose."

Boyfriend?

I repeated that out loud and Percy guffawed, "Yeah. Boyfriend. She's with him now."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… he is real great! Caught them all snuggled up together and whispering!"

"Really?"

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Can you really judge them? It's not like you weren't ever going to find her with another guy at some point…"

"Well…" he started."I just got her… and now I feel like I'm losing my only sister. My _little_ sister…"

"I didn't know you felt that way."

Olivea had popped up behind Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, but I hadn't even noticed her.

Percy turned… he was red. "Well, yeah. I just found out you were my sister, and now, I might just have to kick some guy's butt for you! I'm just… I guess jealous that my sister is going away…"

"I'm not going anywhere! I just… Really like Justin… I don't even know where this will go! We haven't even gone out on a date. You're always going to be first, bro! But I gotta go now, I have to go meet him down at the dining pavilion." She walked backwards for a moment, smiling at him and then running down the hill towards her destination

Annabeth strode over and took Percy's arm. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about her so much."

"I'll try not to." She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. He smiled and leaned his head against hers. "Thanks, Wise Girl."

"No problem, Seaweed Brain."

I suddenly couldn't watch, my stomach twisting because I already was grieving over Lucy.

"Guys," I said and Annabeth broke off from Percy.

"Yeah?" Percy said.

"I need your help. I'm going to need a quest. And I'm going to need your help. Lucy may be dead. But I intend on getting her back. One way or another."

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one. I needed a short chapter… I need a break! But, I will keep going! Review and maybe I will update more. Once I feel content with the review numbers, I will add the next chapter… after I begin and finish it, of course… So, review and I'll give you something to enjoy! Forever yours, tkervvv :D**


	12. The Oracle of Delphi, Olivea

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on. **

Chapter Twelve: The Oracle of Delphi (Olivea Carey's P.O.V.)

I was sitting next to Justin on top of the climbing wall waiting for the lava to cease its flowing when I spotted a group running up towards us. I noticed my brother and Annabeth at first, holding hands in the back. I chuckled to myself which caught the attention of Justin who looked over as well. He waved and the group stopped at the bottom. Annabeth pushed a code into the pad to stop the lava flow early. We scaled down the rock and wiped our legs off of any dirt.

"Hey, Percy!" I said with a hug, "What brings you here?"

Percy looked over at Annabeth who looked at Ryan, who eventually spoke; "I need a quest."

"Which means?"

Annabeth stepped in, "Which means that we have to go to the Big House. To see Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"One of our old friends and our oracle," Percy finished for her.

"We'll probably end up with four people on this quest, which isn't always good if you remember our only quest with Thalia," Annabeth added.

"Bianca," Percy murmured, Annabeth just nodded.

"What if they give us five?" I asked.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other; Annabeth sighed and said, "We'd hope for the best. We haven't always had the best of luck with large groups."

"Why not?"

Justin chimed in here, "Usually the quota for quests is three people. Sometimes, the Fates feel the need to adjust it if too many are aboard."

I looked at them in shock, "Are you serious, right now?"

Percy nodded and grimaced, Annabeth spoke up, "When we went on the quest that involved Atlas a long time ago, we brought five people and two of them died. Two Hunters. And they're supposed to be immortal."

My mouth dropped open, "So, two of us could _die_?"

"Well, we don't know how many should be going, but yes, anything is possible on a quest. Even death," Annabeth explained. "Well, except for Percy. He took a dip back into the River Styx for another shot of invincibility."

"Oh."

Ryan got agitated at this point, "Can we go get this prophecy now? So, I can save Lucy and get on with my miserable life?"

Percy nodded and led us to the Big House, where Chiron was in horse form playing a game of poker with Mr. D, Grover, and a tree spirit. Grover looked up and waved, "Hey, you guys!"

Mr. D looked over, "Oh, look! It's the infamous Perry Jacobs, the wise Annabelle Camp, the brave Jack Watson, the evil Ronald de Parsley, and the innocent Ophelia Carson!" We all looked at him like he was crazy. Even Chiron.

Percy whispered to Annabeth, "I think Zeus gave him back his wine..."

"I heard that, Johnson," Mr. D hiccupped.

Chiron shook his head, "Surely, by now, you know your campers' names! Well, at least Percy, Annabeth and Justin's."

Mr. D just drained the contents of his goblet and dropped it to the table and said, "Hit me!" and it refilled.

"_Why_, Zeus?" Chiron looked up at the sky and then looked back to us. "What can I do for you, kids?"

Percy stepped forward, "We need to see Rachel."

His eyebrows went up, "Why?

Ryan licked his lips and spoke up, "Lucy is gone. We need to save her."

"The curse," Chiron nodded. "All right. Rachel should be at school..." And then we heard the gears of a bicycle headed straight for us, Chiron looked to where the noise was coming from and opened his mouth again, "Or, she could be right there."

Rachel braked, but it wasn't enough and she went flying into Percy. He caught her and laughed, "Miss me that much, Oracle?"

She laughed and hugged him, then moved to wrap her arms around Annabeth, "I just couldn't stay away! And, I had a vision last night that I started spouting a prophecy in the middle of class, so I took the day off to come and tell Chiron about it."

"What was the prophecy?" I asked.

She looked at me and then at Percy, "You're Percy's sister, aren't you?"

My breath caught in my throat. "How'd you know?"

"Your eyes changed to the exact same color as his for a minute there," she noticed. She looked over at Ryan and laughed. "Hades' son. Nice." We looked at her like she was crazy, "Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the host for the Oracle of Delphi. I basically know all things before they happen, thanks to Apollo."

Ryan smiled, "Hey! I met him today! He was pretty cool, minus the haikus." We all looked over at him. "Grover got him to give us a ride here." The others nodded.

"So, I'm guessing it's your first day here." Ryan and I nodded. "And you already need a quest?" He nodded. "Well, crap! You guys don't waste any time do you? Let me see what I can muster up..." she concentrated for a moment, eyes sealed shut; not much time passed before they popped back open glowing a bright green.

_"Five will venture down,_

_To a place like a ghost-town,_

_The dirt is dead and brown,_

_There you will find the crown._

_A son brave and sea-bound,_

_A boy from the bright and round,_

_And another from underground._

_A daughter of true light,_

_The other with new might. _

_Though things will be tight,_

_They will stand and fight. _

_The curse will fall,_

_Bringing together all."_

Her eyes snapped closed and Ryan caught her as she fainted. "Oracle, down!" he proclaimed as he tried to hold her up. Percy walked over and bent down to throw her over his shoulder and headed into the Big House.

I sat there dumbfounded as to what to do. Annabeth began, "Five. Let's hope this goes well. All right, 'brave and sea-bound' is Percy, and 'from underground' is Ryan because his dad is Hades. Bright and round? I guess that could be a ball of fire. Maybe, the sun?"

Justin raised his hand, "Then that would be me! I'm the only son of Apollo around at this moment. Has to be me," he smiled over at me and I beamed back at him. Ryan rolled his eyes in the background.

"Daughter of true light? Maybe like a light bulb?" I questioned.

"Good thinking. Like a light bulb coming on when you have a good idea. So, me, daughter of Athena," she commented. "'Other with new might?' Maybe that's you, Livey. You have a new status because of Poseidon. All of his children are powerful."

Chiron, who had followed Percy into the house, came back out, "Looks like you have all your goers. Figure out what the rest means and we'll send you on your way." He patted Mr. D on the back; he looked up at the centaur and smiled, then took another sip out of his goblet.

He raised his cup and drunkenly announced, "Good riddance!"

**Author's Note: A little hasty, and a little sloppy. Tell me what you think! Forever yours, tkervvv**


	13. Family Meetings, Ryan

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on. **

Chapter Thirteen: Family Meetings (Ryan von Parkington's P.O.V.)

I sat down in my cabin and looked at the things around me. Only one bunk had been taken and it was just barely. The bed was slightly ruffled and a lone picture was taped to the wall. It was fading because the sun seemed to hit it in just the right way every day as it set, but there were two people with their arms around each other, obviously siblings. The girl had the boy in a tight hug but he didn't seem to mind, he was smiling and hugging her back. I examined the photo more closely and noticed they had the signature dark hair and eyes of Hades, the only difference were their olive skin tone. So, they were clearly my unknown brother and sister. I flipped the picture up to see if the back held their names. Nico and Bianca.

"What are you doing, punk?"

I turned around mortified and backed up against the wall. There was the boy from the picture, all grown up.

And as I looked at him… He wasn't all that buff. I definitely had about fifty pounds on this kid. I could take him down, easily.

"I said, 'what are you doing?'" he glowered at me as if I should die right there on the spot.

I smirked at him with a short chortle and moved off of his bed and back on to mine, "Just checking out your photo, man."

He stayed standing in the same spot and stared at me.

I rolled my eyes, "What?"

"Are you sure you're in the right cabin?" he asked.

"Hades'?"

He snorted and threw his bag under his bed; I grinded my teeth together in order to keep from punching him.

"So, where've you been, bro?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

He sat down on the bunk bed and began to take off his shoes. "I'm not your 'bro,' little boy."

I leaned forward and stared at him fiercely for his remark, "Excuse me?"

He looked up, "You heard me."

I stood up and he looked up at me, laughed again and then followed my lead. But as he stood, I noticed something change in him – something that was terrifying.

"You are not my brother. I only have one sibling and she is dead. I am here for a moment to regain my strength before I continue on my unending journey, and if you do not respect me when I am around, I will break open the earth and unleash the dead to do my bidding, which will not end well for arrogant 'heroes' like yourself." As he spoke his naturally dark eyes glowed brightly around the edges, I began to sit down when Percy knocked on the open door.

Percy eased in, looking cautiously between the two of us, "You two doing, okay…?"

Nico's eyes returned to normalcy and he looked over at Percy, "Everything is as good as it can be, Percy."

Percy nodded and laughed lightly, "I need to borrow you again, Ryan, but it was good to see you, Nico."

Nico nodded and I basically ran out of the door to follow Percy and get away from the psychopath in my cabin. When we were far enough out of comfortable hearing range, I stopped him.

"Who the heck was that back there?!"

Percy guffawed and patted me on the back, "The fourth strongest half-blood of the Roman and Greek Big Three."

"The what?"

"The Greeks have the bigger advantage, but it's me, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, and then him. Jason is the only Roman one to make the list. The gods are looking for the fifth. It could be you, Olivea, or even another Roman. Typically, we never mixed the two parts until a few years ago, but now we're waiting for the last two to make the Strength of Six prophecy come alive. Then again, they may not count Thalia because of her Hunter status. And I might not be eligible because of my River Styx complex and Nico might follow suit. So it could be years, you just never know with prophecies."

I shook my head, "I am so confused… All I want to know is how he was able to do that eye thing."

"What eye thing?"

"His eyes glowed when he threatened to kill me with other dead people!" I pointed at the general direction of the cabin.

Percy pondered it and then shrugged, "We all have different abilities. Maybe he can sedate angry people," he started walking towards the edge of the woods where a group was. "That'd come in handy when dealing with upset spirits… Or the Ares cabin."

As we reached the edge of the woods I noticed who the group consisted of. Annabeth came forward with a big smile to greet Percy as Livey and Justin flirted in the background. I rolled my eyes and kept walking forward.

"Hey, wait!" Annabeth called out behind me. I turned around to face her. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No! But I don't care because what I need to do is find Lucy! You all have a one and only here and I'm stuck waiting for you to stop reminding me of what I don't have because of some stupid curse so I can get it back! So, please, enlighten me as to what the heck we are doing so I can finally get somewhere on this quest no one but me even cares about!"

They all stared at me, shocked at my sudden outburst. Annabeth stuttered, "I-I'm… I'm so sorry. We should have been more considerate."

"And we do care, Ryan. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here," Olivea commented. Percy and Justin nodded their heads in agreement.

"We're here for you. We're a unit now." Annabeth stared into my eyes and her gaze intensified and lightened giving me a sense of confidence and peace, relieving my heavy heart. "We're going up to Rachel's cave to ask her advice about the prophecy. She needs to hear the prophecy, but she's usually good at decoding it them, too."

As we headed up the mountain, I noticed things rushing by in the bushes around us; I slowed down in order to talk to Percy about it.

"Oh, don't worry. The monsters don't attack during the day and the animals stay hidden."

I stopped to process the information and he kept going, "Wait. Monsters?"

"Yeah! They keep the woods stocked for Capture the Flag and other games!" Annabeth called out from the lead.

I shivered and we kept walking. We reached the cave and Annabeth moved the curtains aside and ushered us in. Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat on the floor, legs criss-crossed, and humming in a stereotypical oracle fashion.

"Yo, red," I said.

Everyone turned back to look at me and Rachel's eyes popped open. She stood up. "What did you just call me?"

**Author's Note: I'm back! Didn't take me as long as the last time to bring another chapter in, so be glad (it was like, 3 or 4 years, guys). Let me know how you like it! Forever yours, tkervvv**


	14. Preparing for the Quest, Ryan

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on. **

Chapter Fourteen: Preparing for the Quest (Ryan von Parkington's P.O.V.)

Annabeth shook her head and winced as if she knew that something bad or painful was about to come, I backed up quickly as Rachel advanced on me.

"Whoa, look, I didn't…!"

"Didn't what?!" she snapped. "Think it would hurt to make fun of me?!" She grabbed a fistful of my shirt and brought her face close to mine.

I stammered, but I got out what I meant, "R. E. D. are your initials…! Rachel Elizabeth Dare! I was calling you by your initials!"

She stopped and let go of me, "Oh…" she smoothed out her outfit and I slumped down to the ground.

Rachel had us sit in a circle and Annabeth took her laptop out as she repeated the prophecy to the group. As always, I was impatient. "Any ideas of what it means?"

Both of the older and experienced girls smirked, Annabeth was the one who answered, "We always have ideas, but that's what the laptop is for. Condensing. So, everyone feel free to shout out any leads from the spoken text."

Percy was right on it, "We're looking for a crown."

"In a ghost town, so like the west?" Justin questioned.

Rachel shook her head, "As long as the earth is dead. So, either it's a curse made by Demeter or Gaea. I predict the first."

Everyone watched Annabeth expectantly, "I've revised your offers to create an overall idea. It's a cursed king's crown – Erysichthon to be exact. He chopped down Demeter's sacred grove for his dining hall. Wherever the crown is, the earth should be dead. But how does it link up with a child of Aphrodite?"

We sat there in silence. It dawned on me and I spoke up, "The curse has to do with both of the parties. Demeter's daughter is basically held captive by my father for a good part of the year. Maybe in exchange for the crown, we get Lucy."

"Close, but it's not the king that's cursed, it's the crown," a voice behind us said. We turned around to see Nico. A shiver went up my spine remembering our conversation earlier.

Annabeth's forehead wrinkled, "What do you mean?"

"Demeter placed the curse on his crown. He was obsessed with his station, so he would never take it off. So, whoever wears it has insatiable hunger. Somehow the spirit of the king found a way to get rid of it, so his punishment is off balance and he's sitting there laughing it up while my father gets angrier by the day because Demeter is down there chastising him for letting it happen. Erysichthon was supposed to peel off his flesh and eat it for the rest of time. They sent me to find it first, but I'll leave it to the lot of you; I have other quests to go on myself," he started to leave, but Olivea stopped him.

"How does it connect to Lucy though?"

I mouthed a "thank you" in her direction and she smiled.

Nico turned around, "She's descended from his bloodline and Erysichthon also foolishly claimed his wife to be more beautiful than Aphrodite like Lucy's father did. Double-whammy, right?"

I sighed, "How do you know all of this?"

Nico shrugged, "I've done my research. It was my quest before it was yours… Well, not officially, but y'know."

"Thank you," I said trying to be respect so he wouldn't feel the urge to make his earlier words a promise. He smiled and with a nod, he left.

Rachel looked around, "Well, the trip up here was completely useless. We could've just saved some time and gone straight to Nico." She got up and dusted off her pants, heading out of the cave and into the sun.

Before I left the cave, Annabeth pulled me aside. "Are you sure you want us along with you? Typically we don't just claim who goes on the quest. If you don't want this group, you have the right to choose other half-bloods."

I looked behind me and yet again had the pleasure of seeing Justin and Livey together. I thought about it. Did I really want _that_ along for the ride? I was already unhappy, did I need the extra killjoy? I glanced back at her and then sighed, I knew my answer.

"Nah. We're good."

She leaned back on her other leg astonished and then back forward curiously, "Are you sure? Because if you feel that–"

"Look, I've been here for a day and you guys are the only ones I've really met. I don't really have a large pool to choose from. It's either you guys or going by myself. Or with Nico, and he scares the crap out of me."

"One of the Special Six," she laughed and then leaned in close, "You know, at first, I was jealous. Then I remembered I've helped save the world two times now." She turned and started to walk out but she stopped and looked back at me, "And I'm dating the strongest of the Six. He'll need my advice at least once." She winked and then walked out. I laughed and followed her lead.

As I started to walk out, I stopped and noticed something shiny lying by the cave opening. I bent down and picked up the bent scimitar, "What the…?" And then I heard the commotion from outside. I peeked around the curtain and saw that the group was surrounded by two massive scorpions and a hell hound. They circled them and I stood there silently, then I heard his voice.

"You know, the borders don't affect half-bloods, even if they are 'evil.'" I looked to see if I could spot the owner of the voice, but it was a lost cause. He continued on, "Weren't there more of you? I could've sworn I saw one more person."

My throat caught in my throat. I swallowed and took a shallow breath.

"No, there's no one else. Nico already left." I heard Annabeth lie. I took the blade of the scimitar in one hand after covering it with a scarf lying nearby and wrapped my other hand around the hilt and bent it back to its original form over my knee.

I checked through the little hole I made in the curtain again. I finally saw the young man; he was tall and lean, he had black hair and bright blue eyes with pale skin – he could have been my brother if his eyes had been darker, his jawline was strong and he looked confident enough to take on any god. He looked over at Annabeth after she spoke and walked over to Olivea. He held her face lightly and looked into her eyes, "Is that so?" She jerked her head away and spit on his shoes. He scoffed and took a step back to examine the damage. He looked up at her incredulously, "These are brand new! You'll have to pay for that…" He stood back and motioned for one of the monsters to attack.

This was it. I was on my own. I had to get rid of this guy and his pets. By myself.

I tore through the curtain and hit the first monster I could see with the blade, it landed on the hell hound which immediately shriveled up and turned to dust. I swung around and hit the massive scorpion advancing at me and chopped its tail off before cutting in down the middle. The group looked at me astounded, as did the obviously evil young man.

His astonishment soon vanished though, as he smirked and flicked his wrist. The other scorpion was whisked away and vanished into thin air. "Why waste another one of my loyal pets?" He walked over to me and I was frozen. I tried to move, but nothing came. The others seemed to be in the same predicament. He reached me and held out his hand and then dropped it while laughing maniacally, "Sorry! My bad! I didn't get to introduce myself! I'm Adam."

**Author's Note: Trying to get this going so I don't let it go so easily again. Did you notice that the items from the attic have been moved to Rachel's cave? Looks like Ryan got a little help from Kampê's scimitar and Aphrodite's scarf! Review to let me know you like it (or hate it)! Forever yours, tkervvv**


	15. Meet Adam, Olivea

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on. **

Chapter Fifteen: Meet Adam (Olivea Carey's P.O.V.)

Adam scoffed and looked around, "No gasps? No groans? No… strains of the magical binds I've put on you so you can escape and try to kill me? What is this?"

I fought the urge to give him what he wanted. I recognized his voice the minute I heard it. He was the guy on the telephone that originally wanted me to join his side. I guess he was unhappy that he lost two possible comrades in one day.

"What do you want, Adam?" Annabeth pressed.

"Oh, nothing, my dear," he said while caressing her face in an unusually soft manner, "Just replacements for the half-bloods you stole from me!" he let go of her face and came over to me, "Remember me? I thought you'd be thrilled to hear from me again! Seeing as someone so rudely ended our conversation so abruptly!" he turned to Percy as he voice grew in rage and dissatisfaction.

Ryan was getting exasperated and I could tell, it wasn't a surprise when he spoke up. "Who are you?"

Adam's hands flew up and landed on his shoulders, "That's why there were no collective complaints!" he patted one of Ryan's shoulders, "You don't even know who I am!" he smiled as if all of his questions had been answered. "That's okay, because I'm about to answer your question right now. So, sit down everyone! It's story time!" and with a flick of his wrist we were forced to sit down in front of him.

"I'm the son of quite a few gods, much like Justin here!" he smiled at Justin who just stared back at him coldly. "My father was a son of a half-blood mother of Hecate and half-blood father of Moros – the goddess of magic and the god of doom. And my mother is Eris, the most beautiful goddess of discord. You would think this would make me a lesser, weak demigod, but in actuality, magic heritage plus doom and discord equals a pretty great mixture, if I do say so myself! Which helped me climb to the tip-top of the long list of people Chaos had in mind to lead her rising army… This is probably why she offered to enhance the powers my godly parent and great-grandparents gave me, so long as I joined her. So, you see, even though I am much like Justin in real life – useless, that is – she helped me become a better version of myself. Now, with her generosity, I have almost the equivalent in power of Hecate's magic, as well as Moros's mentality and my mother's gift of causing mayhem. It's like being a super demigod!" he laughed and then stopped. "But then again, some of you know all about that." He stared at Percy and let his eyes shift to Annabeth. "And some of you will know it soon enough." He looked at me and Ryan.

"You see, she chose me because I encountered the most sorrow in my life. In fact, I encountered more sorrow than most by the time I was eight years old. That's when she posed as a human and took me into her home, claiming I was her godson… Which, technically, I am," he snorted and continued, "My mother wanted nothing to do with me because supposedly it wasn't allowed for gods to interfere with mortals' lives. And my father was tortured and killed in front of me by some nasty monsters by the time I was five. After that I moved in with his sister, my Aunt May, who shared his mother and was also sired by Zelus, the god of dedication. She taught me whatever magic she could because she knew her time was running out, too. She over channeled her power and died in our living room when I was seven. I, once again, was alone. I moved in with my grandmother and grandfather. She continued my lessons until Zeus struck her down from his high horse for trying to tell me who my mother was. My grandfather died soon after out of loneliness. So, Auntie Chaos came in and saved the day. She raised me from then on."

I looked down, he had endured a sad life, but now he was with the wrong cause, he lifted up my chin. "How do you know it is the wrong cause?" I was shocked. He had read my thoughts! "Oh, yes, darling! That is one of the many _gifts_ the magnificent Chaos has given me."

"You're wrong!" Percy growled, "She's evil! Has been, always will be!"

"She is not!" Adam screamed in his direction; my ears rang from his close proximity to me. "She is kind and strong!"

"She's evil and she's making you evil, too! That's why the Titans destroyed her! And why the Olympians destroyed the Titans! They were all evil!" Percy strained against the bind.

"Shut up! You know nothing about her! You believe what they feed you and their food is lies!" Adam stood up to emphasize his anger. I swallowed and fought off the urge to faint. The magic was wearing me down and I knew my consciousness wouldn't last much longer.

Adam paced and then he looked up, "You know–" he stopped. He looked at us and counted, he spun around. "Where is she?!" I looked at the people around me. "WHERE IS THE ORACLE?!"

"Behind you," and that's when Rachel knocked Adam out with a shield. He fell to the ground and all of us were released from his magical hold. His body disappeared as Percy and Justin ran up to secure him.

"Dang it!" Percy cried out. "Why?!"

"It's okay," Rachel comforted. "At least you're out from under his control."

Percy uncapped his pen with a battle cry and the sword hit the rock wall of the outside of the cave, "But he got away!"

"Perseus Jackson! Stop that this instant!" Annabeth scolded. "We will find him. Eventually." She turned to the rest of us and continued, "But right now, we need to focus on helping Ryan get Lucy back. We're going to go to the Big House and figure out our transportation, go eat dinner, go to the campfire, sleep, and then wakeup ready to get going in the morning. Understood?" Everyone nodded or groaned in consent. "Now I have just one question…" She turned to Rachel, "How did you get out of Adam's grasp?"

She shrugged, "I'm mortal. He can't affect me like he can affect you. So I just pretended like he could so I could take him by surprise."

I laughed, "Sometimes it comes in handy to be normal, I suppose!"

She smiled in fake sort of way and then sighed, "Well, I'm going to retreat into my cave now. I've suddenly tired from this crazy situation. Good luck on your quest!" and she went back into her cave.

**Author's Note: Reviews help me write the story better… So, if you like it, tell me! Forever yours, tkervvv**


	16. The Past and a Dream, Ryan

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters, the ones I create and the plot, I take full credit on. **

Chapter Sixteen: The Past and a Dream (Ryan von Parkington's P.O.V.)

I went back to my cabin after the campfire. The night had dragged on after the adrenaline rush outside of the cave. I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. Something had started to bother me about Adam's words. He never really got to know his mother or his father, and everyone he ever loved had been killed, too. Was Chaos really a bad person? What bad person takes in an orphan on a whim claiming to be someone they're not? Getting nothing out of it?

My head was starting to hurt. These thoughts brought on thoughts of my home life. My mom wasn't really my mom. She was my aunt. My biological mother died in child birth at the young age of twenty-three. She was a pretty normal girl except her life was messed up. Her dad had beaten her whole family on a regular basis, she lived in a trailer her whole life, and so many other tragic things had happened. She had dealt with so much in such a short amount of time and still managed to get through it all. She graduated from a big university who gave her a big scholarship with a degree in vocal performance. She was in graduate school when she met my father. My aunt tells me he, like her, was in the music program, but instead of singing, he composed – bittersweet, heart-wrenching piano pieces that stole my mother's heart immediately. My aunt met him once and liked him, though she could tell there was sadness behind his eyes. The last she ever saw of him was when he signed the adoption papers over to her.

So, I understood Adam, in a way. He lost his parents, too. And though I never had to deal with other family members, we both ended up with people who dropped everything to help us grow up. So how could I say Chaos was actually a bad person when my aunt did the same thing for me?

I sighed, "What's wrong with me?"

"You need sleep," Nico's voice came from the bunk across from mine.

I looked over not realizing that he had arrived, "You startled me."

"Yeah, I'm not use to having a cabin mate, either," Nico was sitting on the bed, his back leaning against the wall, and he was carving something into the bunk above his head. "But, then again, I come and go as I please." He stopped and looked over at me. "What has you troubled?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, man."

"Cut the crap, I can tell you've been thinking. And hard. You have smoke rising up from your forehead," he smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Really, you can talk to me. After tomorrow morning, we may never see each other again."

I took this into consideration, "How do you know what side to choose? I mean, what if the other side doesn't seem all bad, but you've already kind of fallen in with this side?"

Nico thought about this for a moment, he laid back and I waited. "You choose the side that you feel is the lesser evil. No side is perfect. But one side has betterment of more than themselves in mind, and that's the side you choose, because it not only saves you, but saves your loved ones."

"Did it save your sister?" I asked quietly.

He was silent more a while, and I thought he had gone to sleep when he answered, "My sister died for a cause she found worthy. I miss her like crazy, but I now realize that it wasn't anyone in particular's fault that she's gone now. I'd fight for the side that made sure I could still see her – even if it's just in Elysium. So far, every immortal war I have encountered has shown that the older they are, the more selfish they get. I'd choose Olympus every day, and not because my father is Hades."

I understood what he was saying. Appearances can be deceiving. My grandfather was still around and he didn't seem like he could hurt a fly, but the anguish in my mom/aunt's eyes still lingered when he came near.

Choose the lesser evil. That's what I had to do.

Nico sighed, "Lights out," and the room when dark.

I opened my eyes and I was in a dark room that resembled a bar. I heard voices and I crouched down behind the table.

"Where are the demigods?" a curvy woman with rich, auburn colored hair asked an unseen being.

"Camp." It was Adam.

She pulled him up, "Why?!"

"The oracle knocked me out and I didn't have a chance to recover so I could take them down. It took most of my energy just to transport myself out of there."

She slapped him. He held his face and looked at her pathetically, "I'm so sorry, Aunt."

She scoffed and turned away from him, "Do you have the king's crown?"

"Yes. It took a lot of sneaking, but I managed to grab it."

"And the girl, Lucy?"

"Yes, her, too."

"Good. At least I didn't raise you to be a complete failure," she sighed.

He looked down and then back up, obviously fighting off any emotions he could have possessed.

She turned around and the look in her eyes had changed, "I'm so sorry, Adam. You know I love you and think the world of you." A slight smile returned to his lips as she spoke, her hand reached out and took his. "You know I would do anything for you. You know I'll never leave you."

He nodded, "I know, Aunt."

"They have me wrong, I'm not completely chaotic. I have feelings and love in my heart, too." He nodded again and she began to speak but stopped. "Is someone else in here?" She looked around frantically. "Show yourself!"

The last thing I saw before I awoke was her bright violet eyes staring into mine with a snarl to match the severity.

**Author's Note: If you don't like reviewing, follow or favorite! Any of those things keep me motivated to write! Forever yours, tkervvv**


End file.
